1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, and more particularly to a portable electronic camera comprised of a plurality of component devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such an electronic camera of the type described above is proposed to automatically shut off the power being supplied to the component devices constituting the electronic camera when the operation temperature increasing owing to the operation of the electronic camera becomes a predetermined temperature or higher. This camera cuts off a supply of power to the devices to prevent the operation temperature of the camera from increasing to a predetermined temperature or higher, thereby protecting it and securing a user's safety.
However, such a camera merely cuts off the power to the devices and often has a short period of usable time, such as when an outside-air temperature is high for example. To remedy such a problem, a separate cooling device may be attached to suppress the operation temperature of the camera from increasing, but the addition of the cooling device makes the whole camera bigger.